Un viaje inolvidable, por desgracia
by Shizenai
Summary: Con tanta subestimación por parte de ambos, quién les iba a decir que meterse en la piel del otro acabaría siendo tan complicado...


_**Notas sobre el fic:**_

_Hello darlings! Soy yo otra vez y con más DGM._

_Ya me cansé de tener esta... ¿cosa? en el borrador. La verdad, es una idea loca que se me ocurrió hace mucho, ya diré el porqué más adelante. Mis intenciones son hacerles pasar un trauma, digo, un rato algo divertido mientras lo leen, al menos, eso espero. ¡Ya les sigo comentando más abajo!_

_¡Que aproveche!_

_**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes de DGM me pertenece, pero los quiero igual que si los hubiese parido yo xD No hay fines lucrativos y todos los derechos son de la admirable Hoshino Katsura._

_**Advertencias:** No hay ningún spoiler que ya no haya salido en el anime. Por lo demás y en futuras continuaciones (?); lenguaje indecoroso, insinuaciones yaoiescas, personajes con impulsos suicidas, en fin... nada de lo que asustarse.  
_

* * *

**Un viaje inolvidable, por desgracia.**

por _Shizenai_

**I  
**

Aquel pintoresco día el propio Allen Walker se asombró de verse tumbado en la cama a tales horas de la mañana. Ciertamente, la sorpresa iba más allá de algo puramente novedoso. Si ya le parecía extraño que nadie hubiese aparecido por allí para encasquetarle otra misión chapucera en el quinto pino del mundo, más le sorprendía que no fuese su estómago hambriento el que lo hubiese desvelado.

Se incorporó pues de la cama, encontrándola húmeda y sudorosa... Porque había tenido una pesadilla, claro, no es que Allen soñara con otro tipo de cosas. Y después de buscar a Tim aún con los ojos soñolientos, pudo encontrarlo haciendo las de péndulo dentro de un reloj antiguo que Miranda le había dicho que había comprado (cuando era de todos sabido que se lo había encontrado en el desguace para su posterior rehabilitación) hace poco. Ese maldito golem siempre vacilándolo...

Abrió la puertecilla de madera y extrajo al bicho para acomodarlo con dificultad en la palma de su mano y poder darle así el besito de buenos días que se merecía. Luego de eso el animal (o lo que fuese) hacía un gesto extraño escupiendo por la boca, pero suponemos que Allen Walker lo interpretaba a su manera y que por eso repetía aquel mismo hábito cada día y sin excepciones. Aún así, habrá quién se pregunte por qué el golem cambiaba de escondrijo cada mañana...

El albino se rascaba perezoso la panza, bostezaba en un tono nada discreto y muy cansado, y acto seguido, corría rápidamente hacia la ventana para vislumbrar todo aquel rutinario y aburrido paisaje, deleitándose con cada árbol que ya conocía, sendero oculto que ya había descubierto hace semanas y viendo pasar a los mismos pájaros de siempre... No es que él anduviera buscando entre matorrales desesperado por si conseguía distinguir a cierta katana, y siendo posible, acompañada de una persona en concreto, no... Si lo más creíble es que en verdad a Allen le gustara mucho esa... naturaleza en estado de putrefacción, descuidada pero curiosita que rodeaba toda la sede de la Orden Negra.

De repente, un par de golpecitos en la puerta lo distrajeron de su búsqueda, como ya sabemos, totalmente desinteresada, y presto a dar la bienvenida a Lenalee, se asustó al encontrarse aquella figura no tan esbelta y femenina.

—¡¿Reever, tú por aquí? —expresó atónito.

—Ehm.. sí, Allen, sí, eso parece, pero tú tranquilo... Cuando pases otros dos años más aquí, te acabarás acostumbrando a que soy yo siempre el que viene cada día...

—Ya veo... —se limitó a decir. El dulce Allen Walker no iba a fastidiarle al hombre el día diciéndole que precisamente hoy le hacía ascos su cara porque en su cabeza ya había hecho otros planes.

—¿Eh? Así que habías hecho otros planes, ¿no?

—Mierda... —siempre se olvidaba de pensar en voz baja.

El pelopincho dio disimuladamente un vistazo a la habitación y, seguidamente, buscó entre las páginas de la carpeta que traía.

—¿Otra misión?

—No, qué va.

—Ah, menos mal... —musitó aliviado.

—No, no... que digo que qué otra cosa iba a ser si no.

—Ah... Tiene sentido.

—Claro... —dijo al tiempo que le dedicaba cierta mirada caritativa—. Bien, Komui me ordena que te comunique lo que le han dictado los de la Cámara y que supuestamente, ha decretado el Vaticano por orden directa del Papa en nombre de lo que Dios manda.

—Bien —asintió acercándosele.

—Tienes que marcharte con el General Cross en diez minutos —sentenció cerrando la carpeta.

—¡¿Qué dices?

—Vaya por Dios, hombre... Lo más fácil no lo has entendido.

—¡No es eso! Es que... ¿con el General? ¿Yo? No sé si soy el más adecuado para una misión de ese calibre —expresó en un intento desesperado de conservar a largo plazo su integridad física.

—Ay, Allen... pero qué inocente eres... —dijo palmeándole la espalda y presintiendo, juzgando por la palidez de su tez aún más acentuada si cabía, que el chico estaba a punto de desmayarse de la emoción, o eso creía—. Después de todo lo que has hecho por nosotros, ¿cómo piensas que te íbamos a menospreciar con menos?

—La madre que... —pero corrigiendo enseguida su semblante, se apresuró a tomar los documentos y voltearse—. Bien... bien... Abajo estaré... —pronunció con voz queda.

—De acuerdo. Por cierto, no te olvides de recoger tu nuevo uniforme. Dejaste el último hecho unos zorros durante la invasión del Akuma de nivel cuatro. Ah, se te descontará del sueldo.

—¿Qué sueldo? —interrumpió mirándole de soslayo.

—Del que hacemos la recarga de los gastos de tu tutor.

—¡¿Pero qué tutor?

—Del General Cross, obviamente. Ah, como compensación honorífica por los esfuerzos realizados con el nivel cuatro, se hará hoy una celebración en tu nombre. Oh, vaya, parece que no vas a poder asistir. Por cierto —dijo acercándose más al documento que contenía los datos en cuestión—, se te descontará del sueldo toda la organización del evento.

—Pero qué...

—Eso es todo. Los detalles de la misión son entregados con absoluta confidencialidad al General, así que se te informará de todo cuando estés en el barco.

—¿Q-Qué barco...? —preguntó temeroso.

—El que se te ha descontado de tu sueldo. Exigencias del General... —señaló antes de extraer un último sobre de su carpeta—. Casi lo olvidaba. Komui me ha pedido que le entregues esto al General. Es de vital importancia para la misión, así que no lo pierdas de vista —Reever alzó las cejas fatigado, pero cuándo advirtió la estampa ante sus ojos, sintió que el corazón se le sobrecogía y hasta se le cruzó la locura de pensar que merecía la pena trabajar entre toda esa panda de desquiciados; hasta ellos tenían buen fondo—. Oye, Allen... ¿estás llorando? No tienes que conmoverte, hombre. Ya sé que ese tipo ha sido para ti como un padre y que debe ser muy turbador el volver a reencontrarte con alguien tan querido tan repentinamente, pero piensa en el bienestar de la misi-...

—¡Gracias por todo! —expresó antes de echarle del cuarto y darle con la puerta en las narices—. Yo creo que éste y yo no estamos en la misma serie... —suspiró.

El muchacho sudó frío. De repente se maldijo a sí mismo por rechazar aquella habitación en uno de los pisos más altos de la Torre y por consiguiente, perder la oportunidad de que la caída libre que tenía en mente ejecutar desde la ventana, fuese lo suficiente alta para dejarlo lisiado por unos meses. Entonces pensó en otra cosa, pero... por más que sus orbes desencajadas buscaran por su habitación, no logró encontrar nada lo bastante afilado como para amputar su mano y despedirse para siempre de su apreciada Inocencia. Podía parecer algo exagerado, pero él sabía mejor que nadie que cualquier cosa sería mejor que permanecer junto a... _Sangre, dolor, cicatrices..._ De pronto se vio con la cabeza inundada de tan suculentos sinónimos si trataba de visualizar al hombre de cabellos de fuego. Para cuando pensó en que nada podría empeorar más su día, escuchó el eructo del golem dorado cuando se zampó la importantísima carta.

—¡Timcampy! ¡¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué yo?

Gritó alarmado, aunque pronto se relajó. Lo que ya tenía muy seguro es que las cosas no empeorarían, y no sabía el iluso lo muy equivocado que estaba...

Retomó la compostura, tosió un par de veces golpeando su acelerado pecho, y esbozó una traviesa y muy, pero que muy diabólica sonrisa... «Maldita congregación», pensó. Puede que Allen fuese muy inocente, ¿pero arriesgarse a enviar al General Cross a otra misión...? Ni siquiera él era tan tonto como para darle vía libre a un General con semejante complejo de fugitivo...

Con suerte, hasta se perdía...

**:z::x-o-o-o-x::z:  
**

El Bookman junior chasqueó la lengua fastidiado. Con toda la prisa que se había dado después de que el Jefe del Cuartel General, Komui Lee, le hubiese pedido que le entregara aquel comunicado urgente al exorcista Allen Walker, y su esfuerzo no había servido de nada. Ahora se arrepentía de haber dejado a medias el segundo desayuno del día cuando iba de camino al cuarto vació del albino aunque, no sin antes pasarse a contarle a Krory los nuevos chistes que había aprendido estando con Sokaro, y respecto a la conclusión del anterior hecho... no es que precisamente lo hubiese deducido ante la total ausencia de respuesta a sus toquecitos en la puerta, ni mucho menos. Si ya de todos es sabido que Lavi aún tenía un largo camino que recorrer como Bookman profesional y la privacidad, no es que fuese precisamente su fuerte. Cerró por tanto el cuarto extrañamente desordenado del exorcista inglés, aunque viendo aquel deplorable estado, habría jurado que había muerto allí mismo a manos de un desquiciado Noah... ¿a qué se debería?

Se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y emprendió la caminata por el pasillo. Estaba convencido de que tenía que encontrarle como fuera, aquel comunicado de última hora parecía ser importante para la futura misión, y bien que lo sabía él, que se había encargado de leerlo por el camino, pero si Allen había partido ya... no parecían quedar muchas esperanzas, porque él ya pasaba de hacer su entrega extendiendo lo que de lejos, no parecía una inocente Inocencia, ya que después de haber escuchado la mofa y risitas por parte de sus compañeros una vez, no le quedaba ni pizca de ganas de repetir la experiencia. Las bromas sólo tienen gracia cuando los hace uno mismo; él concretamente.

No estaba muy seguro de su existencia, pero lanzó aquel par de ojos, suponemos, de color verde al cielo, o lo que le impedía su visualización pareciéndose un techo de vigas lleno de telarañas, y rezó mentalmente por una solución instantánea, algo que le salvara el pellejo de aquel fracaso como mensajero, hombre adulto y de confianza, y sobre todo del severo castigo del señor Panda. ¡Un milagro!, ¡el mismo arcángel enviado de los Cielos!, eso era exactamente lo que a Dios le pedía... Casi se muere de la risa cuando fue a tropezar de lleno con el exorcista japonés. Cuánta ironía.

—¡Yuu, estás aquí! ¿Aún no te has ido? —exclamó totalmente emocionado, a lo que el susodicho prefirió hacer caso omiso a semejante evidencia—. Precisamente me alegro de verte porque tengo que decirte...

—Ahora no —sentenció sin ni siquiera dedicarle una mirada mientras continuaba a pasos agigantados por su camino.

—Pero es que Komui ha cometido un pequeño...

—Después.

—¡La misión! —insistió exasperado.

—Ya lo sé.

—¡Pero cómo!

El chillido casi le provoca un zumbido crónico en el oído derecho. El resto de puertas que se encontraban cerca, se cerraron también con una brusquedad súbita, aunque por diferentes motivos. Si por alguna presencia divina Kanda Yuu había pasado por alto el tropiezo con su pelirrojo compañero y el hecho de que le vacilara con su nombre de pila, el que se hubiese detenido en seco para, mientras cerraba los párpados, elevar amenazadoramente la mano, no auguraba nada bueno... Pero éste no era el día de mala suerte del exorcista pelirrojo en cuestión, así que el japonés simplemente masajeó su oreja derecha y continuó con su destino... Con lo que le había costado meter la katana en su mochila, no valía la pena revolver toda la ropa escrupulosamente doblada para sacrificar una vida vil como aquella... Sabía que más tarde o más temprano volvería y para entonces, tal vez estuviese de humor como para matarle.

Lavi lo vio alejarse de nuevo con la misma rapidez con la que hizo acto de presencia. Al menos ya podía quedarse tranquilo. Kanda siempre estaba al tanto de todo... ¿No?

—¡Tráeme un recuerdo! —le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, aunque, muy seguro de haber preferido no escuchar aquellas palabras tan propias del japonés en respuesta a lo que le pedía.

Sin más miramientos, el moreno embarcó en el piso subterráneo según las indicaciones que se le habían dado. Primero que nada, encontró algo extraño en la embarcación, de hecho, ya era lo suficientemente sospechoso que el General Tiedoll no le esperase fiel a la entrada, dispuesto a rebuscar en cualquier parte de su equipaje por si por equivocación se había dejado arriba su cepillo de dientes o alguna estupidez similar. «Porque lo aventurero no quita lo pulcro», era lo que siempre le decía desde que le conocía, y desde entonces, tener que ver a aquel viejo con gafas husmeando hasta en sus ropas íntimas, había acabado por convertirse en otro más de los tantos traumas de su corta vida.

—Que tenga buen viaje, señor exorcista —le deseó el empleado de turno, y aquello fue lo que definitivamente le llevó a desaparecer del mapa e inspeccionar así los camarotes.

—Vestimenta de alta gama para la batalla, suites de lujo que nunca llegamos a disfrutar, pasajes de primera clase en trenes que nunca tomamos a tiempo... Hasta que esta jodida organización hace algo decente... —se dijo para si mismo cuando trató con la nueva apuesta náutica de la Orden Negra.

Aquel lugar le pareció lo bastante amplio para disponer de un buen pelotón de buscadores y mucho más resistente que aquella porquería de barca llena de mordeduras de polilla que en tantísimas ocasiones les había hecho volcar en pleamar por el ataque del Akuma más simple, la ola más insignificante o las payasas del propio Lavi cuando intentaba columpiarse. Aquello era lo mínimo que se merecía. Y con aquel placentero pensamiento, se vio tentado a probar aquella suculenta cama, ahogarse en el fresco aroma de las mantas limpias y rendirse totalmente al sueño mientras aquellos débiles rayos de sol incidían confortablemente sobre su expresión relajada. Quién le iba a decir que en aquel pedacito de paraíso se iba a ver arrastrado por el suelo, sujetando el armario de sutil olor a madera barnizada contra el que luchaba para que no terminase de aplastarle el pecho o con los malditos trastos de diseño cayéndole en la cara.

Una vez de pie se enfureció ante la habitación totalmente azotada por un tornado repentino o... tal vez fuese por ese vaivén violento que le hacía tambalearse con brusquedad de un lado a otro, y en ocasiones, hasta el punto de permitirle poder caminar por las paredes.

Salió disparado a la cubierta como alma que lleva el diablo, o como el mismo diablo en persona, y cuándo asomó su cabeza por la barandilla, a punto estuvo de gritar horrorizado, pero no... tuvo como preferencia acordarse de toda difunta familia del desgraciado que llevaba el navío y lo había empotrado contra las mismas rocas; pero tan grande, tan amplias y tan oscuras, que de seguro podían verse hasta en el mapa menos detallado.

—¡Tú, reverendo idiota! —explayó cuando percibió el sonido de una puerta abrirse a su espalda— ¿Dónde cojones tienes la cabe...? —fue entonces cuando palideció.

Cuando estaba a punto de matar a mordiscos al infeliz que horas antes le había deseado el buen viaje, empezó curiosamente a encontrarle el sentido a ese "le deseo un buen viaje". Lástima que, por lo menos a primera vista, la situación no pintase muy así...

El recién llegado renqueó por la borda ante la aturdida mirada del joven exorcista y dándole una última bocanada a su enorme cigarrillo, musitó con voz ronca y potente:

—¿Qué carajos se supone que miras ahí parado, imbécil? ¡Baja ahora mismo antes de que ese boquete acabe por hundirme mi barco!

El moreno ni siquiera se inmutó. Sintió una presencia confusa alarmando cada célula de su cuerpo y cuando estuvo a punto de responder la primera de sus palabras, el descuido del General Marian Cross le obligó a detenerse. Aquel jodido montón de cenizas de su cigarro le había entrado en los ojos...

_**CONTINUARÁ...**_

* * *

_Ehm... ¿Qué tal? ¿Quieren pegarme o les gustó la idea? xD_

_Como decía, esto nace de hace mucho, cuando leía el manga y llegué a la portada donde se insinúa que en los modales se ve la diferencia entre ser alumno de un General u otro (refiriéndose a Kanda Yuu y Allen Walker). Entonces pensé... ¿Y si remotamente hubiese sido al revés? Allen de la mano de Tiedoll y Kanda de Cross. Plasmar eso sin alterar toda la historia original, sería imposible. Pero los __errores humanos*__ siempre suceden y me valgo de eso para situar esta "mini-experiencia". No sé si tiene mucho futuro, pero en principio me parecía, hum... más cómico que interesante xD_

_En fin, muchas gracias por leer y ojalá que hasta otra ^^_

_¡Besos!_

**_Shizenai_**


End file.
